


Can You See Me Now?

by Tacuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened in the Avengers movie and Iron Man 3, Tony broke up with Pepper and ended up with Steve. They live a happy and comfortable life until Loki turns up out of nowhere and accidently turns J.A.R.V.I.S. human. It freaks Tony and Jarvis out, until they start to understand that they had always been together, but now he could actually see the ex-AI. Steve and Tony start to enjoy the company of a third person in the house. Very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You See Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayantiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/gifts).



> This is the first fic I post in this fandom and I'm super nervous. Especially since I never wrote a threesom before and I know that it sucks. Sorry!

Steve stood in front of the glass wall from Tony’s lab. He smiled lovingly when he heard Tony singing along with the music, obviously in a happy mood. Suddenly the genius looked up and turned around. Steve waved. He could see his lover said something, but because of the glass he couldn’t hear. When the doors opened Steve knew he had been talking to J.A.R.V.I.S.

 

‘You have a code, why didn’t you come in?’ Tony asked.

 

‘I like to watch you work, but you never sing when I’m around. It seemed J.A.R.V.I.S. spoiled it for me. He told you I was watching you, right?’

 

‘Yes he did,’ answered Tony. ‘I programmed him to do so. I don’t mind you looking at my nicely shaped ass, but no one else! A privilege, because not even you can hear my terrible singing.’

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and put his hands on said nice ass. ‘It’s too bad I will never get a serenade. Maybe I should ask J.A.R.V.I.S. for some video material of your singing.

 

‘He is not ever going to give that to you and I already became cheesy enough after we started dating. A serenade is too much, it will ruin my image,’ grinned Tony. ‘But looking at my lovely backside was probably not the only reason you came here.’

 

‘No, I’m going to bed and I’m taking you with me!’

 

‘Not for sleeping I hope!’ smirked Tony and he put away the screwdriver he still had in his hand.

 

‘Eventually we will,’ said Steve only half serious. He grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him out of the lab.

 

‘J.A.R.V.I.S., lights off and lock the door behind us, will you.’

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Ever since the things that happened in New York Tony and Steve had been friends. When Pepper left Tony because she couldn't handle his anxiety attacks Steve had showed up to comfort him and somehow they had ended up in the same bed. It was mostly Tony's doing, but Steve hadn't protested.

 

Not much later Steve had moved in. He got his own floor, but he only used it when Tony wasn’t home. Just like Pepper he had problems to get the billionaire out of his lab. Or maybe it was even harder for Steve, since he was a hero too, he had to understand how Tony felt about his Iron Man suits. He did understand, but he still didn’t want his lover to work so many hours in a row. So now and then he bribed Tony out with the promise of sex or home-made pizza.

 

Steve had found himself a job at S.H.I.E.L.D.. He had to train the new recruits. It helped him to get rid of his boredom and he stayed nicely in shape himself. He loved his job. He was close by in case of emergency and he got to see Clint and Natasha now and then. In the remaining time he tried to find out how all of Tony’s computers worked with a little help of J.A.R.V.I.S. He quickly got used to his new life.

 

Nothing really happened after the incident with Aldrich Killian, so both Steve and Tony slowly started to relax and be less on edge. Stupid, they knew it was stupid, but then it was already too late.

 

Loki landed on the balcony of their tower in New York. Steve had been cooking and came running to the living room, apron still tied around his waist. Tony came from his lab when he heard glass shatter. He looked relieved when he saw that Steve was alright, but that quickly disappeared when he noticed Loki slowly approaching them. Somehow he had gotten his glow stick back.

 

‘J.A.R.V.I.S., help me with Mark 46,’ he muttered and in a matter of seconds he was wearing his Iron Man suit. Protectively he stepped in front of Steve who didn’t have his shield. Loki laughed.

 

‘Look at you two! Such a lovely domestic life you’re living. Did you really think you could give up your secret little club of heroes to live a picture perfect life? Why don’t you call those friends of yours? I’m back and more powerful than ever. You will need some help and I will love to destroy all of you. I will bury you underneath the remains of this building.’

 

He was barely done speaking when there was a loud sound on the roof. The three of them looked up, but for a moment nothing else happened.

 

‘What was that?’ asked Tony, looking at Loki, but the black-haired man couldn’t answer his question.

 

‘Mister Odinson has landed on the roof, sir,’ said J.A.R.V.I.S..

 

Startled by the voice and the fact that Thor had arrived Loki quickly turned around, raised his staff and filled the room with blue light. It only stopped when the lid of one of Steve’s pans hit his head. The light disappeared and Thor stepped in through the broken window.

 

‘I’m sorry for the inconvenience my brother has caused you Captain, friend Tony.’

 

‘No problem,’ smiled Steve

 

‘Loki has manipulated one of the guards and therefore managed to escape from his prison,’ continued Thor. ‘I will personally make sure that nothing like this will happen again. Again, my apologies, for the broken window as well.’

 

The demi god grabbed his brother and disappeared into space again. Steve and Tony watched them go and then looked at each other. Tony crossed his arms as well as he could in his suit.

 

‘Steve, Loki says he is more powerful than ever, I’m all suited up and protecting you like a knight in a shining armour and you knock him out with the lid of a pan! That is such an anti-climax!’

 

‘I didn’t have my shield,’ grinned Steve while taking off the apron. ‘If you make something so J.A.R.V.I.S. can make my shield come flying to me the way your suit does I could have knocked him out a little more graceful.’

 

Tony took off his helmet. ‘I don’t know if that is possible,’ he said. ‘I’ve been thinking about it, could be convenient, but I got chips implanted in my arms. I don’t know how your body will react if I would try. Like when we’re having sex. Your muscles don’t loosen up like with other people. You’re always tight. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining here. But your body is different and it might reject the chip and try to get rid of it. Don’t want to hurt my beautiful man.’

 

‘We can’t try?’ Steve asked, his cheeks slightly coloured. ‘If there are complications you can take it out again, right?’

 

‘Oh, not the puppy eyes!’ cried Tony. ‘You’re doing it on purpose, you know I can’t resist them! J.A.R.V.I.S. what is the chance that Steve’s body will reject the chips?’

 

There was no answer.

 

‘J.A.R.V.I.S.?’

 

The door opened and someone walked in. ‘I will have to check your data, sir, and combine it with everything Mister Howard Stark and Doctor Erskine have noted down,’ said a familiar voice.

 

Steve and Tony watched the person that stood in the door opening. His eyes were an interesting shade of blue, there was also a streak of blue in his white hair. His skin looked almost metallic if the light hit it right. Other than that he was completely naked and desperately trying to hide his private parts.

 

‘J.A.R.V.I.S.?’ Tony asked. He stepped forward to take a better look at the creature.

 

‘I hoped I could get some clothes before I will search for your answers, sir.’

 

Tony didn’t move. He was gaping like fish at what used to be his AI. Steve recovered quicker and handed the naked man his apron.

 

‘Put this on while I get you something to wear,’ he said before he disappeared out of the room.

 

‘You turned into a human,’ Tony stated. ‘You became human. How is that possible?’

 

‘It had something to do with the blue light, sir. Loki hit one of the computers and somehow I ended up like this. I don’t have enough information about magic to explain.’

 

‘No, no, of course,’ muttered the billionaire.

 

The room fell silent again and they just stood there for a few minutes staring at the ground, the walls or the ceiling. As long as they didn’t have to look at each other. Everything felt awkward until Steve entered the room again.

 

‘Here you go. I searched for something that is a little too small for me,’ said the blond as he handed Jarvis the clothes. ‘They might fit you.’

 

He walked over to Tony and turned him around, so the naked man had some privacy to get changed.

 

‘How are you not freaked out by this?!’ hissed Tony. ‘My AI turned human!’

 

Steve raised an eyebrow at his lover. ‘Ever since I got the serum I had to fight the only other person in the world who got a serum. He turned in a monster with a red skull, while I became…’

 

‘Hot,’ finished the genius his sentence.

 

Steve ignored it, but did smile a little wider. ‘I ended up in a coma and woke up 70 years later in a world that is almost opposite of mine. People who call themselves gods, magic, aliens, a friendly man who can turn into a gigantic green monster, a guy with a blue battery in his chest and a talking house and not to forget, Miss Potts who starting glowing orange. I doubt there are many things that can still freak me out.’

 

‘No more blue battery, no more talking house and no more glowing Pepper!’ said Tony. ‘We’re making the world normal again for you.’

 

‘Two guys being open about their love for each other,’ said Steve. ‘That freaked me out. In a good way.’

 

Tony grinned and wrapped his arms around the super soldier. ‘Part of the magic of this ‘new’ world!’

 

‘Sorry to interrupt, sir,’ said Jarvis. ‘But I’m done changing.’

 

Steve and Tony turned around. The clothes were only a little too big on Jarvis, mostly because Steve had more muscles. The pants fit perfectly. For a moment the three of them just stared at each other. The silence was awkward and Tony was not good with awkward situations.

 

‘I don’t like it, but I think we should contact S.H.I.E.L.D.. Don’t think they can do much, but Coulson will get pissed if we don’t tell him.’

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Phil Coulson entered the living room. ‘No need to call S.H.I.E.L.D., we already noticed the disturbance. Good job in knocking out Loki, Captain.’

 

Steve saluted the man. He had lied about things not freaking him out anymore. This man still freaked him out with his never-ending knowledge.

 

‘So what exactly happened with him?’ Coulson asked as he pointed at Jarvis.

 

‘You know that Steve knocked down Loki with the lid of a pan, but you don’t know what the fuck happened with my AI,’ complained Tony.

 

‘We’re good at hacking your security cameras,’ answered Coulson, looking interested at the former-computer. ‘We’re not so good with controlling magic. Yet. Besides, you love to voice your opinion, so please, tell me.’

 

The genius stubbornly shut his mouth. Steve rolled his eyes. ‘Loki landed on our balcony and threatened us. Thor ended on the roof, but we only heard a loud bang. Tony asked what it was, J.A.R.V.I.S. answered. Thor’s arrival and J.A.R.V.I.S. speaking somehow made Loki use his staff. There was a blue light and that’s when I knocked him out. Thor took him back. Promised that he would be locked up properly this time.  They left and that’s when Jarvis entered the room. He didn’t know what happened either, but it had something to do with the magic.’

 

‘Thank you,’ said Coulson. ‘We might want to run some tests on him, but I don’t think there is much we can do when Loki’s magic is involved. I assume you will take care of him?’

 

‘You have to find a way to turn him back!’ said Tony. ‘I need him. Iron Man needs him!’

 

‘Tony!’ shouted Steve shocked. ‘He is a human being! You can’t just try to turn him back into a computer! Unless he dislikes being a human he will stay like this and he will stay here for as long as he wants.’

 

‘Then who will help me with my experiments and give me all the information I need when we’re under attack? I can’t go without him!’

 

‘He can still help, right? He can use the computers to give you all the information when you’re doing experiments. The same when you’re in the suit. He only needs a microphone now. I don’t think anything changed, only that you got an extra pair of arms to help you. If he wants to. And if it’s not enough, you can build a new AI, right? You did it once, I’m sure you can do it again, maybe you can do it even better this time. You are a genius.’

 

‘Stop flattering me,’ sighed Tony. ‘You know, one day I’ll be able to resist you, so don’t abuse your right to chance my mind.’

 

Coulson shook his head, wished Jarvis good luck and disappeared into the elevator again.

 

‘So, are you still smart?’ asked the billionaire Jarvis.

 

‘With access to the computer systems I can still give you all the information you need, sir’ answered the white-haired man. ‘Like Mister Rogers said, I will need a microphone and a chair, but I’m sure I can still help.’

 

‘Good, we should see if you’re still as quick then. Since I’m still wearing the suit I will go out and I will take Steve with me. You go to the lab and use everything you need to tell me how fast and high I can fly without hurting Steve. Just push the microphone button.’

 

‘But if I can’t get the information in time something might happen to Mister Rogers, sir,’ said Jarvis, not wanting to take that risk.

 

‘I’ll be fine, ’ smiled the blond. ‘I’ve asked him a few times to take my up the sky, but he always refused. I’m not going to let this opportunity pass! And you can call me Steve.’

 

Jarvis nodded and hurried downstairs. He knew the codes to get in the lab and to log into the system. Within a few minutes he was ready and he announced so through the microphone. Tony put on his helmet and stepped through the broken window to the balcony. Steve followed and grabbed Tony’s shoulder. The genius wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and they disappeared into the sky.

 

Tony started slow, but went faster when he heard Jarvis saying that air pressure and temperature were still fine. Steve held on tightly. Ten minutes later they landed on the balcony again. Steve was getting cold and after everything that happened in his life he didn’t like cold. Tony knew that, so he ushered him inside.

 

‘So, how awesome was that? Told you flying is the best!’

 

‘It’s great!’ smiled Steve. ‘But I still don’t want you to make me a flying suit. I’m perfectly fine in my own suit.’

 

‘Too bad, you’re probably the only person on earth who can make the Iron Patriot look cool. Jarvis, can you hear me? I’m taking off the suit. Check if all the pieces end up safely in the lab.’

 

‘Yes sir.’

 

The billionaire got out of his suit and watched it disappear through the door. When he heard Jarvis say that it all ended up safely in the lab Tony grinned. He wanted to go downstairs himself, but Steve stopped him.

 

‘Tony, treat him like a person,’ whispered Steve. ‘Ask him if he will check for you. Don’t order him around. I’m sure he will love to work with you, but…be nice to him, please?’

 

‘I’ll be a good boy, so will I get a reward?’

 

‘I was making your favourite food for dinner before Loki decided to show up. I guess it’s all ruined now,’ said Steve. ‘Will the two of you come up in half an hour?’

 

‘Burgers?’ asked Tony. ‘Say it’s burgers! The first thing he will ever eat will be burgers! Your burgers! He will become as spoiled as I am. We’ll be there in half an hour. And tonight we make a burger with your buns and my meat. Today is burger day.’

 

He pinched Steve’s butt and ran downstairs. Steve went to the kitchen, threw out the cold food and started anew. In half an hour everything was ready, but the two mechanics didn’t come up. Steve told the ceiling that the food was ready, but there was no reply. The super soldier hurried to the lab and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the two of them working. They were both completely covered in grease while they were working on something together, talking animatedly. It wasn’t a surprise they got along so well.

 

Steve typed his code and the door opened for him. Neither of them noticed until the blond put his hands on their shoulders. That is when he noticed they were working on his shield. He couldn’t be angry.

 

‘You scared the hell out of me, Steve!’ complained Tony. ‘You gonna give a man a heart attack!’

 

‘You’re both distracted now, nobody left to warn you!’ smiled Steve. ‘As much as I love to see that you are trying to improve my get up, the burgers are getting cold.’

 

Tony was already running upstairs, so yelled after him to at least wash his hands and face. Jarvis chuckled.

 

‘Must feel like you are taking care of a kid sometimes.’

 

Steve laughed. ‘Yes, sometimes. I’m sure you have seen it. Or…do you remember the things you have seen before today?’

 

‘I do,’ answered the ex-computer. ‘I always loved watching him work. It looked like so much fun and now I can finally help him. Really help him. And you. Ever since you moved in he is doing a lot better. I often worried about him, as far as a machine can do that. But I remember wanted to put a hand on his shoulder and just telling him that it is okay to cry once in a while. You did what I couldn’t. So I love to help you out in any way possible.’

 

‘Thank you,’ answered Steve. ‘You can do it too now. Help him if he needs it, especially when I’m not around.’

 

‘What took you so long?!’ asked Tony when the two finally entered the kitchen. His face was still covered in grease, but his hands and arms were clean. He was sitting at the table, burger half-finished already.

 

‘Gossiping about you,’ answered Jarvis as he washed his hands before he sat down. Steve offered him a burger and he gratefully took it.

 

‘Bull shit, Steve doesn’t gossip.’

 

‘Yes, I’m such a great person, I really have no flaws. Perfect human being that spreads love all around. Soon they will give me a world peace award,’ joked Steve.

 

‘You invented burger day,’ said Tony. ‘You deserve that award. If you…’

 

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Jarvis wasn’t eating. He just sat there with the food in his hands.

 

‘Something wrong? Do you know what to do?’

 

Jarvis opened his mouth and took a bite. He chewed a few times before he swallowed. His eyes had grown wide and he looked happy. He quickly took another bite. Only when he ate the entire burger he spoke again.

 

‘Food always looked a little strange to me, but this really is the best. Now I understand why Tony…I mean Mister Stark, likes it so much.’

 

‘No, Tony is fine! Don’t go calling me Mister Stark. I found myself such an old guy to feel a little younger again. Won’t work if you go around calling me Mister Stark.’

 

Steve playfully kicked his leg under the table before he offered Jarvis another burger. The white-haired man took and ate it. Maybe being human wasn’t so bad.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tony was tired from their battle. The call had come when they were having breakfast and they had been fighting for hours. It was about time for dinner when he landed on the balcony, but he didn’t go inside and he didn’t get out of his suit.

 

Somehow their enemies had decided that Steve would be their main target today. Tony had done everything to protect his boyfriend and they had succeeded. But super serum or not, Steve had been incredibly tired when they had finally won. Sometimes he would walk home, or jog, but now Coulson took him home by car.

 

The moment the shiny black car arrived Tony flew down. When Captain America got out of the car, Tony grabbed him and flew back up. Steve held him tightly until they landed safely on the balcony.

 

‘Thank you,’ the blond smiled and Tony quickly took off his helmet, because he knew he was going to be rewarded with a kiss. Steve did not disappoint him.

 

‘You should take a long, hot bath,’ suggested the genius. ‘I’ll make sure there will be food. Lots of food.’

 

Steve went to the bathroom. Tony got out of his suit and took a quick shower in one of the other bathrooms before he went searching for his phone. He had asked the ceiling for pizza’s while he was in the shower when he remembered Jarvis wasn’t everywhere in the house anymore. The last place he had been in the morning was the kitchen, so he started the search for his phone there.

 

He didn’t find his phone, but he did find Jarvis. Who was cooking a huge meal and it smelled delicious.

 

‘Who taught you how to cook?’ asked Tony surprised.

 

‘Steve used to ask me a lot of recipes. I remember all of them,’ grinned the white-haired man. ‘It was me who taught Steve how to cook. And when I noticed Captain America was the main target I figured he would be pretty hungry.’

 

‘Yes, it was like they thought he was the most vulnerable of us without Barton and Romanoff around,’ answered the genius. ‘He proved them wrong. Thanks for helping out J. And thanks for cooking. Where would we be without you?’

 

‘You’d still be out there fighting those monsters or you would be back here searching for your phone, which is in the lab by the way, to order pizza.’

 

‘Damn, I hate it when you’re right, but I forgive you, because you made Steve healthy food.’

 

‘Did I hear something about food?’ asked the blond who entered the kitchen. ‘Smells good.’ He dragged Tony to a chair and sat him down before sitting down himself. ‘Never been happier to have you around, Jarvis.’

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

A few days later Steve came home from work. He had been sparring with Clint. He could easily win in a hand-to-hand combat, but it was still good practice. He was surprised to walk into an empty house. Normally Tony would always come out of his lab to greet him. He dropped his bag and went downstairs.

 

Tony and Jarvis were not only working together, but also singing. Steve couldn’t hear much, glass walls, but it sure looked funny. He typed his code and the moment the door opened the music stopped. The super soldier looked surprised.

 

‘We linked the radio to the door. When you or Miss Potts come in the music will stop, so we know you are here. No more mini heart attacks,’ explained Jarvis.

 

‘Steve, I’m so sorry!’ shouted Tony and he ran to the blond at the door. ‘Normally Jarvis warns me when you are on your way, but now he can’t do that anymore. We were distracted and forgot about the time and I know how much you hate coming home to an empty house.’

 

Steve kissed him to shut him up. Tony eagerly kissed back and they didn’t stop until Steve remembered someone was watching.

 

‘It’s fine,’ he said. ‘I’m glad you two were having fun.’

 

‘No, it’s not fine. Tomorrow I will install a camera that will recognize you and that will warn me when you’re coming back from work,’ rambled Tony. He already had like a hundred ideas, but he didn’t voice them. ‘You look tired. Why don’t you go take a shower, I’ll order some food and we eat while watching some stupid movie.’

 

Jarvis looked a little jealous at how the two of them walked out of the lab. But Steve stopped when he noticed the white-haired man wasn’t moving.’

 

‘You coming, Jarvis?’

 

Half an hour later the three of them were sitting on the couch, Steve in the middle. They ate their Chinese takeout while watching a movie Jarvis had chosen. It wasn’t the best movie, but it was fun and they enjoyed the relaxing time. When they finished their food Tony pulled his legs up and lay his head on Steve’s shoulder. Within minutes he was asleep. By the time the movie ended Jarvis had fallen asleep as well and his head had ended up on Steve’s other shoulder.

 

‘I thought I was tired,’ whispered Steve to himself as he tried to grab the remote without waking them. He gently removed Tony from his shoulder before he lifted Jarvis up bridal style. The man was almost as tall as Steve, so it was a little difficult. The super soldier carried him to his bedroom. He had gotten Steve’s floor since that wasn’t used anymore anyway. He carefully put him on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Then Steve went back downstairs again and did the same to Tony. The only difference was that he stripped Tony to his boxers.

 

Steve looked at the clothes. Jarvis had still been wearing his clothes, even though he was with them for several days already. Tomorrow was Saturday, they would go clothes shopping. Without Tony.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

‘So why can I not come?’ asked Tony.

 

‘I want to get to know Jarvis too and you spend every day with him already,’ said Steve.

 

‘And if you come you will force me to buy suits and jackets and other things that are uncomfortable,' grinned Jarvis. ‘You said you were going to have a discussion with Mister Banner anyway.’

 

‘You can invite Bruce over for dinner if he likes, if you like,’ offered Steve. ‘Want me to buy you something? Or shall I surprise you with a nice present?’

 

‘You’re taking my credit card, aren’t you?’

 

‘Yes, but I earn money myself as well, I can totally buy you a present with that.’

 

‘Underwear,’ said Tony. ‘Buy me underwear. Sometime tiny. In your size.’

 

‘We’ll see,’ answered Steve before he kissed him. ‘We’ll be back before dinner.’

 

Jarvis put on one of Tony’s hats, so he wouldn’t stand out too much with the blue in his white hair. His skin attracted enough attention already. They took the bus to the shopping centre. Tony had wanted them to take one of the cars, but Steve didn’t like driving cars through the crowded streets of New York and Jarvis didn’t have a license. A motor wasn’t convenient if they would come back with a lot of bags.

 

Steve hardly ever went out to buy clothes. He often bought things on the internet after Tony explained it to him. So he didn’t really know which shops were any good. Jarvis wasn’t of any help either, until he accessed his phone and did a quick search. They entered one of the stores and it was a huge success. There were a lot of clothes for tall guys like them and everything was reasonably priced.

 

Jarvis tried on at least twenty pants and even more shirts. Since he literally had nothing to wear he needed a lot. They acted like two teenagers who are finally allowed to go shopping on their own. They were laughing, trying everything on and made silly photos with their phone. A picture where Jarvis was wearing a silly hat, an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and speedos and Steve a pink low cut shirt and too tight silver pants while winking over a  huge pair of sunglasses ended up on Tony’s phone.

 

When the sales people starting giving them weird glances they quickly decided what to buy and went to pay. They went to another store to buy a bunch of socks and underwear. They picked about twenty pairs and when Steve wanted to pay, Jarvis stopped him.

 

‘I think you forget this,’ he grinned as he showed a dark blue thong with white stars.

 

Steve blushed heavily, but then he started laughing. ‘He would like that. Could you find a red and white striped one in Tony’s size?’

 

‘He is going to kill you,’ warned Jarvis. ‘But it will look good on him.’

 

They went to have lunch, while they talked about the three of them. Jarvis had always seen anything and he knew everything about his two new friends. For Steve it was a little strange and almost scary that someone had been watching his every move. But at the same time he didn’t have to explain Jarvis anything. The man knew him and the man understood his relationship with Tony. He didn’t have to tell him anything, so they laughed about situations they both remembered. It felt like meeting up with a long lost friend.

 

They were sitting around way too long, until Steve realised they still had to buy shoes. They went to the shoe store and bought three pairs. Two pairs of sneakers and a pair of less casual shoes.

 

‘With such neat shoes you need a suit,’ said Steve. ‘We have to keep Tony happy.’

 

‘Then we should buy you a suit as well,’ stated Jarvis. ‘Suits that match his favourite grey one!’

 

‘The one he likes with the pink tie?’

 

‘Yes, that one. We should buy suits in a different shade and with a blue and a green tie. Wouldn’t that be awesome?’

 

‘I have a picture of him in that suit,’ said Steve. ‘We could use that for the colour. Maybe they can help us with that.’

 

‘I know when you made those pictures,’ grinned Jarvis.

 

Steve blushed a little. ‘Yes, when he did that strip tease thing for me.’

 

Laughing Jarvis pulled him into the store. He walked to a sales manager and told him the two of them needed a nice suit. Steve showed him the picture and explained they wanted something that matched that colour. The man showed them a few different shades of grey and they picked the ones that suited their hair and skin colour best. Especially for Jarvis this was important.

 

Of course the sales manager was a professional. He found them both a perfect suit with a blue tie for Jarvis and a green one for Steve. They checked them out in the mirror and decided it was perfect. For Jarvis they took two more jackets in some other colours before Steve paid. They left, went to buy a coat and swimming trunks and decided they should go back home, because they had more bags than they could carry.

 

‘We should totally do this again,’ said Jarvis when they entered the elevator of the Stark Tower. Steve agreed. They walked into the living room where Tony and Bruce were discussing something they had put on paper.

 

‘Put everything in your closet,’ said Steve. ‘If something needs to be ironed or something, just let me know. I’ll start with dinner.’ He put his own bags on the kitchen table and grabbed the ingredients he needed. Suddenly he felt arms slip around his waist. He covered the hands on his stomach with his own hands for a second before turning around.

 

‘I assume you had fun,’ said Tony after he kissed the super soldier. ‘Seeing the picture you sent me. And seeing all the bags Jarvis was carrying around you bought a lot. Anything for me?’

 

‘Yes, I bought you a few new tank tops, since some were getting old and worn and I bought you a little present,’ answered Steve. He stepped out of Tony’s embrace and gave him a little package from one of the bags. ‘Will Bruce join us for dinner? Have you told him about Jarvis?’

 

‘Yes and yes,’ answered Tony as he opened the package. He took out the thongs and stared in disbelief.

 

‘Not my idea,’ grinned Steve. ‘Jarvis.’

 

‘You bought one for me too,’ muttered Tony, not listening to what Steve said. ‘I’m gonna kill you. Tomorrow, after you’ve shown me how this looks on you.’

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Tony entered the kitchen. Jarvis was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a paper on one of the tablets that were lying around in the house. The white-haired man looked up when the billionaire entered, but Tony didn’t look at him. He seemed distracted.

 

‘Steve made apple pie,’ he stated.

 

Jarvis smiled. Yes, Steve had made apple pie as dessert for tonight and when the blond went to take a shower Jarvis had placed the pie on top of the shelves. Tony had some sort of sixth sense for Steve’s apple pie. Like alarm bells were going off when Steve took it out of the oven. But now it was safe.

 

‘Where is it?’ asked Tony as he opened the fridge. Nothing there. He pulled some cupboards open, but there was no pie anywhere. When he had searched through all possible hiding spaces twice he looked up.

 

‘Why the fuck did he put it up there?’ groaned the genius. He reached out, but couldn’t even touch it.

 

‘Jarvis, why did Steve put the pie up there?’

 

The white-haired man grinned. ‘Maybe he didn’t want you to eat it? You know he likes our little family to be together when we eat it.’

 

‘Steve’s apple pie is like the pie your grandmother makes,’ growled Tony as he still couldn’t reach the pie and his ex-AI was guarding the chairs. ‘Okay, you don’t understand, you never tried it. Steve’s apple pie is like fucking heaven and no mouth should have to wait to eat it. And I designed you to be my butler, so get me that damned pie already!’

 

‘I could get you a footstool if you like,’ smirked Jarvis, not showing any intention to get up and do anything.

 

Tony cursed. He climbed the counter top and reached out again. Just before he could get his hands on it, two big hands took the pie away from him. Tony let out a childish whine. He turned around, ready to scold Jarvis, but it was Steve that took heaven away from him. ‘Why are you both so damn tall!’

 

‘Patience is never going to be your thing,’ Steve stated before he pressed a kiss on Tony’s nose. ‘I’ll cut a big piece for you, you get the whipped cream.’

 

‘We used the whipped cream a few nights ago,’ said Tony. ‘All of it.’

 

‘I bought some yesterday,’ answered Steve. ‘Chocolate sauce too.’

 

‘You didn’t buy the chocolate sauce for the apple pie,’ laughed Jarvis. Tony grinned and Steve blushed. He quickly took a knife and cut the pie. Tony’s piece was obviously bigger than the other two.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Jarvis sat in the living room, watching television, when Tony walked in with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. The white-haired man raised an eyebrow when he noticed. The genius could be romantic, but most of the time Steve would have to prepare their romantic encounters.

 

‘I can remember our anniversary even without your help, thank you very much!’ said Tony.

 

‘It was me who sent you that reminder,’ answered Jarvis. ‘You’re welcome.’

 

Tony cursed under his breath before he stepped outside where Steve was reading on the balcony. The glass was fixed after the incident with Loki and the billionaire closed the door behind him to give them some privacy. Jarvis watched how Steve looked up and broke into a smile. He immediately put the book away and leaned forward to kiss Tony. They shared a short and sweet kiss before Tony sat down next to the blond.

 

They were talking and Steve was laughing, but Jarvis couldn’t hear what they were saying. He watched how Tony opened the bottle and poured them both a glass of the expensive champagne. They took a sip and kissed again. The doorbell rang and Jarvis went to open the door. He wasn’t really surprised that there was a man with a three-course-dinner waiting there. He took the two boxes with food upstairs and knocked on the door of the balcony. Tony stood up and opened it.

 

‘Your food is here.’

 

‘Thank you!’ smiled Tony. He took the boxes and gave the smallest one back. ‘Yours,’ he simply stated and closed the door again.

 

Jarvis sat down back in front of the television again, but he didn’t watch it. He was looking outside at the happy and surprised reaction of Steve when he saw the food. The two man sat down near the edge of the balcony to eat and watch the sun set. Jarvis turned off the sound of the TV, but he still couldn’t hear what they were saying. Damned sound proof building.

 

He opened the box. The food was extraordinaire, as to be expected from Tony. He slowly started eating while zapping through the channels. There was nothing interesting to watch. Or maybe he was just distracted by the things that happened outside. It was slowly getting darker, but he could see that the two outside were feeding each other. He was happy for them, but at the same time he felt lonely and a little jealous.

 

An hour later it was almost completely dark outside. It was probably getting colder too, but Steve and Tony were cuddling together. They almost finished the champagne and all the food was gone. They were touching and kissing more than they did before and Jarvis knew how that was going to end up. Soon they would come inside and giggle while they made their way to the bedroom.

 

Jarvis couldn’t believe his eyes when Tony pushed Steve down on the balcony and the super soldier just let it happen. The white-haired man blushed a little and quickly turned off the television. Could they see him? He hesitated, but walked away. There was a camera with a good view to the balcony. He wouldn’t get caught and he would have a better view from there than from the living room.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

‘Why are you two always singing in the lab?’ asked Steve as he sat down next to Jarvis on the couch. ‘You sometimes sing in the shower, but Tony never sings outside of the lab.’

 

‘Maybe he is embarrassed?’ Jarvis asked, not looking up from his tablet. ‘Why don’t you ask him?’

 

‘I did, but he always comes up with a silly excuse.’

 

‘Why do you want to hear him sing so badly?’ asked Jarvis. He did look up this time. Steve pulled his legs up and rested his forehead against his knees. He mumbled something that the white-haired man couldn’t hear.

 

‘You’re jealous, because Tony does sing in front of me, but never in front of you?’

 

Steve gave a small nod, took a deep breath and looked up again. ‘I just don’t like it that he keeps something from me. Something he does share with you. Singing isn’t so bad, but it makes me feel like he is keeping other things from me. I trust him, but….’

 

‘As far as I know he is not keeping anything from you, but I’m not going to show you a video of how he is singing in his lab without his permission,’ said Jarvis strictly.

 

‘Like the way you don’t ask us for permission to watch videos of me and Tony having sex?’ asked Steve. ‘Don’t look so surprised. Tony doesn’t know, but I found you a few times behind a computer, your dick hanging out of your pants and on the screen our bed or whatever place we used the night before. So show me.’

 

‘Is this blackmail?’ asked Jarvis suspicious. ‘I’m being blackmailed by Captain America?’

 

‘Because of everything that is written about me people think I’m a really kind and sweet man who will never do anything bad. But we didn’t win the war with being kind. Now play me that video or I will make pictures of you next time I will wake you up when I find you,’ the super soldier ordered. Within seconds a video was playing. Steve smiled when he heard Tony’s singing voice. It wasn’t bad at all.

 

‘Jarvis, you traitor!’ shouted Tony when he entered the room and heard himself singing. ‘I told you to never show that to Steve!’

 

Jarvis looked guilty, Steve was grinning. ‘Remember you once told me I couldn’t make Jarvis show me the videos? I blackmailed him, so don’t blame him. But now I know you can sing so well I’d say we should go karaoke. With pizza.’

 

‘Damn you Steven Rogers!’ cried Tony. ‘You know I can’t resist pizza. How do you even know about karaoke!’

 

‘Natasha, Clint and Phil took me a few weeks ago. I liked it, they even had some songs that I knew. I hoped we could go too, but since you never wanted to sing in front of me I thought you would sound terrible.’

 

‘Wow, wait! Phil as in Phil Coulson?’ asked Tony. ‘Phil Coulson and Natasha?!’

 

‘Natasha didn’t sing’ admitted Steve. ‘But Clint and Phil did. They were pretty good too.’

 

‘I would have done so much to have seen that,’ blabbered the billionaire. ‘Okay, I heard someone say pizza. Why are we still here? Jarvis, put the tablet away. If I’m going to look like an idiot, you will too. Your own fault for showing the videos. I thought you were stronger, I thought you could live with whatever embarrassing thing Steve was blackmailing you with. But no, because you’re a coward we will both have to suffer the karaoke. You will have to go first. Hurry up already, pizza isn’t waiting for anyone!’

 

Jarvis smiled as he put the tablet away and followed the two heroes to the karaoke bar.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

When Steve came out of the shower, only a towel wrapped around his hips, he was surprised to see Jarvis in front of his closet. He was searching through the underwear drawer.

 

‘You looking for something?’ the soldier asked.

 

Jarvis jumped. He turned around and started apologizing. ‘I….I hoped…’

 

‘You don’t have any left or do you want to try something on?’ Steve asked as he dried his hair with a second towel. He picked a red, silk thong from the drawer and put it on. ‘Not this one, it was a present.’ He dropped the towel from his hips and started to search through the rest of his clothes for something to wear.

 

‘Can I try this on?’ asked Jarvis, holding up the dark blue one with white stars they bought not too long ago. ‘I never tried underwear like this and I…I was curious.’

 

‘No problem, put it on,’ smiled Steve.

 

Jarvis dropped his pants and stepped out of it. He got rid of his underwear and put on the thong. He checked himself out in the mirror and smiled. His grin grew even wider when Steve looked in the mirror too.

 

‘Looks good on you,’ he commented. ‘You should buy some too. If you think they’re comfortable that is. I needed a long time to get used to them, but I don’t mind them that much anymore. I prefer normal underwear though. Tony loves thongs. On others, not on himself.’

 

‘I can imagine,’ said Jarvis, taking a good look at Steve’s body. ‘It hardly covers your important parts. Hot people like you shouldn’t be allowed to wear thongs. It makes the rest of the world feel inferior.’

 

‘It’s all the serum,’ answered Steve. ‘Nobody would want to see the scrawny me in a thong. Nobody would even want to see me without a shirt! I’m not a real person.’

 

‘Can’t really call me a real person,’ laughed Jarvis. ‘But I’m not half as good looking as you.’

 

‘That is not true,’ stated Steve. ‘You look good! You don’t have as much muscles as I do, but muscles don’t define beauty. Look, nice thighs, perfect chest, good looking butt. I’m sure a lot of men would love to have a body like yours!’

 

‘Boys, whatever it is you are doing, I hope you were planning to get me involved!’ said Tony from behind them. 'Because it doesn't happen very often anymore that two hot guys in thongs touch each other in my bedroom. I'm not letting this opportunity slip.'

 

Steve blushed so heavily that even a little part of his chest turned red. Both men turned to look at Tony. The genius was just grinning at them and told them to continue the show. Jarvis wanted to protest, but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Steve pressed his lips against his and when Jarvis wanted to protest, the super soldier pushed his tongue in his mouth.

 

There was no way the white-haired man could stop Steve. The man was too strong. So he wrapped his arms around Steve and gave in. Why try to stop something you actually liked? Their hands ended in each other’s hair and on each other’s ass. They didn’t stop ravishing each other until Tony moaned from the bed.

 

‘I’m the luckiest man alive,’ Tony sighed. ‘Two fucking hot men in tiny underwear in my bedroom. I don’t think this ever happened to me before.’

 

‘You’re biased. I just heard about your fetish, you’d tap everyone that wears a thong.’

 

Tony got up and approached them with a smirk. ‘Not true. I don’t particularly like them on women. I like them with a tight ass and strong thighs. And I like classy ones, like an Iron-Man-red one.’ He hooked his fingers behind the band of Steve’s thong, pulled a little and let it snap back. The soldier could handle a little pain. ‘And I don’t know if you have seen my boyfriend, but he made a high standard for any others.’

 

The genius eyed Jarvis from head to toe and back. His eyes lingered on the little piece of clothing. ‘Not bad. Not bad at all.’ He walked back to the bed and sat down. There was already a bulge forming in his pants. He took off his shoes and shirt and eyed the two others. ‘Coming?’ Steve grabbed Jarvis’ arm and pulled him to the bed.

 

‘Are you sure you want to…’ started Jarvis a bit nervous.

 

‘…include you?’ finished Tony his sentence. ‘Steve told me you sometimes watched us go at it. It turned him on to no end, so we discussed having you in the bed instead of just watching. Super serum made our super soldier super horny and I can only help him once or twice. He can still run a fucking marathon after I fucked his brains out. So I can use your help here!’

 

Steve pushed Tony on his back on the bed and unzipped his jeans, not wasting any time. In one swift move he pulled them off and threw them off the floor. The soldier smiled when he noticed the red-white striped thong Tony was wearing. ‘Sexy,’ he purred. He looked at Jarvis. ‘You want to take a closer look?’

 

The white-haired man didn’t hesitate and pulled away the little piece of garment and threw it on the floor. He gave the half-hard dick an experimental lick. Steve smiled and turned to face Tony. They shared a kiss, but it was sloppy and messy, because Jarvis had taken it in his mouth and was sucking gently. At the same time Tony tried to get Steve’s dick out of the underwear, while Steve was kissing all of the sensitive spots in his neck and chest.

 

Jarvis tried his very best. He had seen the others do this so often to each other, he could hardly believe he was part of this now. He tried to take as much of Tony in his mouth as he could. He bobbed his head up and down and made soft noises. Tony’s moans grew louder. That was a good sign.

 

Tony clumsily pulled Steve’s dick. He tried to jerk him off, but he was too distracted by the mouth on his dick and the tongue that was playing with his nipples. Steve sucked them and lightly bit them. He made hickeys on Tony’s favourite spots and kissed the scars on the places where the arc reactor used to be.

 

It was only a few minutes before Tony begged them to stop. When he caught his breath he sat up. ‘I thought we were going to tire out Steve, not me. If you go on like this I’m not going to fucking last.’

 

‘What do you suggest?’ asked Steve.

 

Tony pushed his soldier down on the bed. ‘What about one of us will give you a blowjob and the other will prepare that tight ass of yours? When we’re done one of us will get a blowjob from you while the other will fuck you into the matrass?’

 

Steve nodded. Did sound good to him. Tony looked expectantly at Jarvis. ‘So, what do you want to do? You give damned good blowjobs, but if you want to try something new, go ahead.’

 

‘I want to blow him,’ answered Jarvis.

 

‘Good choice. No need to hold back, finish him off. He will recover quickly enough,’ said Tony as he got off the bed and went to get a bottle of lube. When he returned Jarvis was already working on Steve’s long dick. He was bigger than Tony and he couldn’t take that much in his mouth, but he used his hands for the rest of the shaft. He was also playing with his balls, but he stopped that when Tony got back on the bed as well.

 

The billionaire lay down on his stomach with his face between Steve’s legs. He warned Jarvis and the lifted Steve’s hips a little to put a pillow underneath his ass. He spread the soldier’s legs a little wider and gave the little hole a lick. He could hear Steve moan. He worked his tongue on his thighs, balls and in the end he pushed inside a little.

 

Jarvis had to hold Steve’s hips down to stop him from thrusting into his mouth. Steve was biting his own arm to stop himself from making embarrassing sounds. Jarvis tugged at his arm, telling him it was okay to make noises, without removing the lips from his dick. Tony grinned. He was covering his fingers with lube.

 

‘He likes a little pain,’ he said. ‘You can use your teeth.’

 

He pushed one of his fingers inside and started moving it. Just after he did Jarvis scraped his teeth over the shaft of Steve’s dick and bit gently in the head. Steve moaned loudly. He begged them for more and Tony gladly gave it to him. He pushed in a second finger and started scissoring them. Moments later he added a third. He moved his hand and searched for Steve’s spot. When he found it Jarvis almost choked. The strength of the super soldier was not something one man could control and he failed to hold those hips in place.

 

Tony moved a little so he could use his other arm to help Jarvis with keeping Steve on the bed. He kept massaging Steve’s prostate with his fingers. The moment Jarvis licked the slit and gave another light bite Steve cried out. It drove him over the edge and he came inside Jarvis’ mouth. The man started coughing. Tony patted him sympathetically on his back. Steve apologized, but Jarvis waved his apologies away.

 

‘It’s fine,’ he said. ‘I could have moved, but I wanted to try and swallow.’

 

Tony kissed away a few drops that were left on Jarvis’ lips. The white-haired man kissed back and it ended up in a little show to see if Steve was ready for another round. He was. His cock came back to life.

 

‘Steve, you really are inhuman,’ whined Tony.

 

‘You love it,’ laughed Steve.

 

‘I’m jealous!’ pouted Tony. ‘Come one, get on your hands and knees.’

 

‘I’m not getting anything to say about that?’ Steve asked, but he did what Tony asked anyway.

 

Jarvis chuckled. When the others looked at him with raised eyebrow he explained himself. ‘Steve prefers it face to face and friendly while Tony likes it doggy-style and rough. Still you adjust to each other so easily.

 

Steve smiled. ‘It’s good in any way, so why bother fighting about it? Now pick a side, because this position isn’t comfortable.’

 

Tony looked at Jarvis expectantly. Jarvis bit his lip. ‘I think I’d like to get a blowjob,’ he answered.

 

‘After giving head you like to know for yourself how it feels?’ asked Tony as he grabbed the lube again. He covered his dick with the stuff. ‘I’ll get in first and then you two should find a position that is comfortable for you Steve.’

 

Jarvis quickly pulled off his thong and threw it away. Steve took a deep breath. Tony put the tip of his dick against Steve’s hole and slowly started pushing. He didn’t want to hurry this. He knew he wouldn’t be able to be very rough if Steve had to give a blowjob at the same time.

 

Tony slowly pushed inside until his balls hit Steve’s ass. Jarvis sat down on his knees in front of Steve and leaned back a little to give the soldier better access. Steve leaned forward and licked up and down the shaft. He wrapped his tongue around Jarvis’ dick and sucked softly. At the same time he slowly started moving his hips. Tony moaned at the unexpected movement and started moving with him, trying to set a pace.

 

They had a terrible rhythm, so Steve let Jarvis go for a few seconds to move with Tony. When the billionaire thrust forward, Steve pushed back. The soldier started kissing Jarvis’ thighs and balls. He kissed the places that he knew were sensitive before he took the hard cock in his mouth again. He tasted the pre-cum as he sucked on the head. He knew Jarvis was getting close already.

 

Tony started moving a little faster, forcing Jarvis dick further in Steve’s mouth, but it was nothing the soldier couldn’t handle. He took Jarvis deeper until he could feel the head hitting the back of his throat. He moaned as Tony found his spot, making Jarvis cry out. He gave Steve a warning and the soldier moved back a little and sucked hard. Jarvis shouted out as Steve sucked him dry. He fell down back on the bed, panting heavily. Tony took the opportunity to speed up.

 

‘Getting close,’ he whispered.

 

He slammed himself inside Steve, but the blond didn’t stop begging for more. When Jarvis recovered he moved next to the couple and grabbed Steve’s dick. He tried to move his hand in time with Tony’s thrusts, but there was nothing of their rhythm left. Tony was just moving as fast as he could. He was pounding into the other man, enjoying the sound of their bodies slapping against each other.

 

‘Ja…Jarvis, faster!’ Steve cried. His arms couldn’t support him anymore. He buried his face in the sheets. Tony held up his hips, making sure Steve wouldn’t completely collapse. He kept hitting Steve’s prostate every time he slammed inside. Jarvis tried to pull faster. His hands were wet with Steve’s pre cum. He grabbed the soldier a little tighter and that drove Steve over the edge. He came all over Jarvis’ hand and he groaned into the sheets.. He kept his ass up in the air, squeezing Tony’s dick tightly.

 

‘Fuck…Steve!’ moaned Tony.

 

It took him a few more thrusts before he came as well. He buried himself deep inside Steve. His head fell back as he cried out his pleasure. His hips kept moving, riding out his orgasm, before he collapsed on top of the soldier. The blond muttered something none of the others understood, but when Tony could breathe normally again he pulled out and lay down between the others.

 

‘That was amazing,’ laughed Steve after a few minutes.

 

‘It was fucking hot. And the fact that you are not cuddling yet means you want more,’ answered Tony. ‘But I’m tired. Jarvis, you up for another round?’

 

‘Yes,’ said the white-haired man.

 

‘Good, I’ll get a nice show. Maybe I can even join if it’s good enough.’

 

‘I want Steve to fuck me,’ said Jarvis.

 

‘WHAT THE HELL?!’ shouted Tony, suddenly very awake. 'Have you seen him? Are you sure you want that monstrous thing inside of you? We only switched positions if I had a few days off afterwards. Can't walk straight for days when he fucked the living daylights out of me.'

 

‘I’d still like to try, if Steve doesn’t mind,’ said Jarvis simply, not taking his eyes of the soldier’s crotch.

 

‘You’re the true hero here,’ sighed Tony. ‘I’m sorry I failed you, Steve!’

 

Steve laughed. ‘You never disappointed me, but don’t blame me for taking up that offer. I mean, Jarvis has a lovely ass. I’d love try, so just tell me how you want to get involved in this.’

 

‘I don’t mind sitting this one out.’

 

‘Tony, this is your favourite activity. When we start you will get turned on and feel left out. Jarvis, let’s do a position in which Tony can join us half way through.’

 

The billionaire wanted to protest, but Jarvis was first to speak. ‘Well, me on my back, you on top and if our sex god feels like joining us he can either get behind your or I could give him a hand job. Maybe we could even figure out a way to give him a blow job.’

 

Steve climbed over Tony and moved on top of Jarvis. He kissed his neck and gently bit his earlobe. ‘He secretly likes the penetration part the best, so I know what he will do when we manage to turn on that old body of him!’

 

Jarvis laughed and pulled Steve in his arms. They shared a long and deep kiss while their hands explored each other’s bodies. Jarvis’ hand were sliding over Steve’s spine, all the way to his ass, his waist, his thighs. Steve’s hands were in Jarvis’ hair and moved to his chest and nipples. The soldier sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube.

 

‘Let me know if it  hurts, alright?’

 

He smeared lube on his fingers and moved between Jarvis’ legs. Steve bend down and licked Jarvis’ dick while he pushed one finger inside. Steve was really careful, since it was the first time for the other man.

 

‘Relax,’ he whispered when he felt the muscles clench. ‘Focus on the pleasure.’

 

After speaking those words Steve took Jarvis in his mouth and started distracting him. He carefully moved his finger around, stretching the white-haired man slowly. When he thought he was ready, Steve pushed in a second finger. He gently started to scissor them, making it open wider with every move. Suddenly Steve felt someone tug his hair. He looked up and saw Tony smiling at him.

 

‘Want me to help?’ he asked.

 

Steve grinned. ‘What’s more sexy than one man sucking your dick?’

 

‘Two men doing so,’ winked Tony.

 

They turned their heads in a way like they were going to kiss, but instead of kissing each other, they started kissing Jarvis’ hard cock. One of them moved upwards, and the other worked towards his balls. They bumped into each other now and then, but it was still the sexiest thing Jarvis had ever seen. Without him noticing Steve slipped in a third finger. When their tongues accidently touched they tried to kiss around Jarvis’ penis. It was clumsy and weird and they ended up giggling, leaving Jarvis a little frustrated.

 

‘Guys, please!’ he whined.

 

‘Sorry,’ laughed Steve and he continued his job.

 

Tony checked how far Steve was with preparing Jarvis and noticed there were three fingers inside. ‘Put in one more when he is ready. It will hurt now, but he will appreciate it later.’

 

‘I want to find his spot before I do that,’ answered Steve. ‘Could you…’

 

‘Sure,’ answered Tony and he continued the blowjob on his own. That way Steve could focus on finding Jarvis’ prostate and prepare him for what was coming. In which he succeeded. He found it and kept brushing his fingers against it until Jarvis seemed so far gone in his pleasure that he didn’t seem to notice Steve slipped in a fourth finger.

 

‘Stop!’ begged the white-haired man. ‘Please stop!’

 

Both Steve and Tony stopped. The soldier pulled his fingers out and the genius let go of the hard cock that was in his mouth.

 

‘Does it hurt?’ asked Steve.

 

‘Are you coming?’ asked Tony at the same time.

 

‘Both,’ moaned Jarvis.

 

Tony grabbed the lube and poured some over Steve’s dick. He used his hands to make sure it was going to be a smooth ride. ‘Stevy, would you mind…’

 

Steve shut him up with a kiss. ‘You’re getting turned on,’ he said when he pulled back. ‘If you feel like joining us half way, just say so. With two it’s great, with three it’s even better. My ass is ready whenever you want!’

 

‘I’ll remember that,’ whispered Tony. Steve rolled his eyes and asked if Jarvis was ready.

 

‘Just tell me when it hurts too much,’ he continued. ‘I’ll stop, or I’ll pull out. Just tell me what you want.’

 

Jarvis nodded and grabbed the sheets as he prepared himself for what was about to come. He felt stupid for asking this, but the few times he had seen Steve do this to Tony, Tony had looked like it was the best thing on earth. The days after he limped, but there was a constant grin on his face. So it must be good, right?

 

Steve smiled and put the pillow under Jarvis’ hips. ‘You have to relax, or this isn’t going to work.’ He started massaging Jarvis’ legs and Tony did the same to his feet. They got the tension out of his muscles and Steve slowly started to push in. Jarvis cried out. Steve didn’t know if it was because he was in pain or that he was just surprised.

 

Tony moved until he was next to the soldier and started jerking Jarvis’ off. He kept distracting the white-haired man until Steve was buried inside him completely. It was hot as hell to see it happen so close by and Tony could feel himself getting hard again.

 

Steve was biting his lips. Jarvis was incredibly tight and it felt really good. He had to give everything he had to stop himself from moving. Unsexy thoughts were not helping when Tony was getting hard next to him. Steve focused on the man underneath him. When Jarvis nodded at him Steve started moving slowly. He pulled almost all the way out before he slowly pushed in again. Jarvis still looked a little uncomfortable, but when he repeated the movements a few times the pain slowly faded away. Steve started moving a little faster.

 

Jarvis slowly started to enjoy it. It was still a bit painful, but it felt good in a weird way. He moaned softly to let Steve know that it was good, that he wanted more and he got more. He felt Steve moving faster and pushing deeper. Jarvis started to push back. He was meeting Steve’s thrust, rocking his hips in a steady rhythm.

 

‘Steve,’ he groaned softly.

 

Tony thought he was dying. He watched how Jarvis had his head thrown back and soft sounds escaped his mouth. His hands were gripping the sheets and he tried to spread his legs even wider. Steve had his eyes closed and was biting his lip while he held Jarvis’ legs and his hips moved back and forward. Cum was running down his legs and he didn’t even seem to notice. It was killing Tony. He was still holding the lube, so he quickly smeared it all over his own erection.

 

‘Steve!’ he begged.

 

The soldier opened his eyes and looked at him. ‘Knew he couldn’t resist,’ he smiled and he stopped moving.

 

Steve bend down a little and Tony quickly sat down on his knees behind him. He licked his lips as he looked at the beautiful ass in front of him. He would never get enough of this. Since Steve’s muscles had already gotten tighter, but they used plenty of lube, so Tony pushed himself inside quickly. The blond made a surprised noise, but immediately pushed back to meet Tony’s dick. He moved his hips a little, so he could still slam himself inside of Jarvis, but also give perfect access to Tony.

 

‘Move,’ muttered Jarvis.  ‘Please move!’

 

And Steve did. He started thrusting his hips at a quick pace. Tony had trouble keeping up and everything felt weird and awkward and sweaty and sticky, but so incredibly good. Neither of the super heroes could hold back and they just slammed themselves inside their partners. Their rhythm thrown out of the window they accidently slipped out of each other now and then, so they had to stop and push back in before the wild movements started again.

 

The blond grabbed Jarvis’ cock and started jerking him off. Jarvis tried to thrust into his hand, clenching him muscles tightly around Steve. It made Steve clench around Tony, making the billionaire bite his shoulder.

 

Jarvis was the first to come. He almost tore the sheets with his nails as he grabbed them really tightly and cried out. Steve’s legs were trembling and he had a hard time keeping himself up when his stomach got covered in Jarvis’ cum. The sight was so sexy and Tony was hitting his prostate so hard with every thrust that Steve didn’t last long after that. He buried his face in Jarvis’ neck as he moaned loudly and climaxed deep inside the white-haired man. He almost collapsed on top of Jarvis, but Tony helped him. When Steve came back to his senses he clenched his muscles and massaged Tony’s dick until he came as well.

 

The genius couldn’t hold himself up and fell on top of Steve. Steve quickly slid out of Jarvis and lay down next to him. He pulled Tony in between them. For a while they all just lay there and didn’t move.

 

‘That was amazing,’ whispered the former AI.

 

‘Amazing, but that position was difficult,’ muttered Steve.

 

‘We’ll have plenty of opportunities to try other positions,’ hummed Tony.

 

‘Looking forward to that,’ answered both Steve and Jarvis. They laughed at the coincidence before they both curled up at one of Tony’s sides.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

The three men lay on the couch. The furniture wasn’t really big enough for the three of them, so they were like a pile of limbs. The television was on, but only Tony seemed to be watching. He wondered if the others were still awake, but he didn’t ask. If they were sleeping he didn’t want to wake them up.

 

‘Sir, Mister Coulson is on his way up,’ said a voice from the ceiling.

 

‘Let him in,’ answered Tony as he carefully got up.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Coulson stepped out, suitcase in hand. He frowned when he looked at the billionaire in front of him. Said man was wearing an oversized shirt, but no pants. Probably not even underwear.

 

‘Oh, yeah, it’s wear-Steve’s-shirt-day today,’ Tony said, like that explained everything. ‘Be glad it’s not my day, none of my clothes can cover up those two.’

 

Coulson coughed a little embarrassed. ‘Yes, well, I’m here to tell you we found a way to turn your AI back.’

 

Tony raised his eyes. ‘You were still searching for a way to turn him back? I thought Steve had been clear that we weren’t going to turn Jarvis back into a machine. He is enjoying his life as a human and we enjoy his company. Besides, we already build a new AI, right Sebastian?’

 

‘Correct Sir. Nice to meet you, Mister Coulson.’

 

‘Jarvis decided on the name,’ grinned Tony. ‘So, is there anything else?’

 

‘No,’ answered Coulson. ‘No, I’ll be taking my leave.’

 

He walked back to the elevator and disappeared behind the doors. Tony returned to the pile of hot muscled man and climbed back on top of it. Two arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

 

 


End file.
